PNAU Drabbles
by kiaarapun
Summary: Just some Hijack drabbles with the wonderful PNAU. They're pretty short - well most of them I guess - but eh I don't know, enjoy maybe?
1. Metal mouth

**Author's Note:** I think the PNAU is more than known by now and I just love it so much so there I tried to write something for it! I will actually have to put braces on and I was stressed about that idea and I ended up imagining this. And now there it is, let's just hope it's not too bad ;A; PNAU is from Laryndrawn on tumblr.

**This is a fanfiction, which means I own nothing but the words I use in there. The characters belong to ****_DreamWorks Animation_****. Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III come from two of their movies:****_ Rise of the Guardians_**** and ****_How To Train Your Dragon_****. Copyright to DWA.**

* * *

It wasn't everyday that Jack could manage to get off of work earlier, with his boss' agreement that is, but that day he got off at 4PM therefore he could go to the dentist with his little nerd. Who wasn't that much happy about that fact. It was obvious that Hiccup hadn't the best teeth in the world, croocked and not at their right places sometimes, he really needed braces and you didn't need to be a dentist to notice that. However it wasn't the fact that he had to put braces that bothered him so much, it was the fact that he was going with his punk and he knew he would have to handle his jokes. But could he say no? No he couldn't.

So there was he, sitting on the stairs outside his house waiting for his boyfriend to arrive already! He wasn't so far away from the cabinet, so Jack wouldn't need to drive them there, maybe he decided not to take his car at all which could be the reason he was taking so much time. Now and then the brunet would look at his phone, hoping to see a text message or maybe a call to distract himself but nothing ever came so his mind had plenty occasions to think. And what was he thinking about? If you were about to say Jack's upcoming jokes, then you're right. Hiccup was so used to hear the punk cracking jokes that he could almost hear right then as he waited in the cold air. **"This is going to be hell."**

Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't anything painful nor did it seem like being bullied whenever Jack tried to be funny and sassy, but it was down right embarrassing that's for sure. Usually he would joke about how his glasses always fell to his nose, how he was such a nerd and basically about everything he could find to make the boy turn red and get flustered. The braces would only be a new subject.

By the time the white-haired boy arrived they were already late and Hiccup, who usually was used to always be rendez-vous in time, wasn't the happiest about that fact. Let's say it, he was angry. But Jack apologized so nicely that he forgave him immediatly, and by apologizing I mean kiss. As soon as the older man arrived he rushed to tug the smaller into a hug and pressed his lips against said boy's, not letting any chance for him to grumble. And he won, like always. Hiccup was now quiet, hand in hand with the stupid punk and walked down street direction his dentist. He wasn't the only one quiet actually, both were, until Jack decided that he had enough of silence that is.

**"So what are you going to do anyway?"**

Usually he wouldn't have to ask, he would already know, but for some unknown reason that time Hiccup wouldn't tell him. Now that they were almost at the dentist, he was forced to say it, right? Right.

**"You'll see when it's done." **

A whine escaped pale lips, soon attacked by teeth and a tongue for a few seconds until an arm was slung around the other's waist, one finger occasionaly playing with the belt that kept the pants in place. **"Come on! Tell me already, pinky promise I won't make fun of you, Hic!"** Oh he wasn't going to tell him right now he knew he well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to contain himself and crack jokes. And Jack would discover it soon enough anyway. So Hic, as the man liked to call him, decided to keep silence as they finally reached their target and entered inside.

After that the usual stuff happened when you get braces on. If Hiccup had to describe everything in one word it would be pain, because damn did it hurt when his dentist injected the anesthetic, and did it hurt when his mouth was wide open - once it was finished he couldn't even feel it anymore! Talking about when it was finished, as soon as he was allowed to he moved quickly to look at his mouth in a small mirror, grinning so he could see everything. It was _that_ bad. Luckily his dad accepted to pay a bit more so he could get braces transparent, at least he wouldn't have to walk up with blue or grey-ish braces on. That'd just be awful! But even if his braces were transparent it wouldn't help against Jack who was currently waiting outside the door - actually he was outside smocking, but that Hiccup didn't know.

Slowly he took off the money Stoick gave him to pay everything, and ever so slowly he walked to the door. Once in front he took a deep breath and stepped outside, catching the white-haired punk's attention. Said punk stood from his seat as soon as his lover was out and made his way until he faced him. He smirked. **"So Freckles, now you can't hide it. Smile for me, babe." **Ohh this was going to be hell, for sure. The snicker, the smirk and just the dark face Jack was giving to Hiccup wasn't helping the boy to calm down. At all.

Even if he wanted to yell at him to let him in peace the little nerd remembered himself to keep his mouth shut. With his lips pressed into a thin line he made his way past his boyfriend and went out of the office, followed close behind by said boyfriend - who didn't want to shut up it seems. **"Alright if you're not talking,"** Quickly he grabbed the other's wirst and pulled him closer, **"I'll have to find another way to make you show me."** A pair of pale lips met red-ish ones, pressing roughly against it until the owner accepted to part them slightly - the fool. As quickly as before a tongue was slipped in, although instead of taking his time to enjoy fully the passionate exchange he was much more interested on licking the other's teeth. Little did he know that he would cut his tongue by doing so. With a yelp Jack took a few steps back and brought his hand up to his mouth, hissing in the progress and trying to stop the pain by pressing his tongue against his hard palate for a few seconds.

Oh the guilt. Rushing to Jack the brunet leaned in to try and catch his lover's gaze as said man curled up on himself, worrying for him he completly forgot to keep his mouth close. **"Jack?! Oh dear gods, Jack you're okay? I'm so sorry!"** A few seconds later - and a hand wipping forming tears in the corner of the punk's eyes - the boy looked up, a brow raised and a smirk plastered on his face.

**"I'm fine, no worries, Metal Mouth."**

The way back to Jack's house (it was on the other's way anyway) was horrible for Hiccup. As expected the punk used all his powers to make fun and crack jokes about his braces. Of course it wasn't mean, but it still was annoying! The worst was that the white-haired boy had a lot of jokes and names for his little nerd.

**"Brace Face!"**

******"Do you get you reception on those teeth of yours?"**

**"Train Tracks~"**

**"I know why I'm attracted to you now, Magnet Mouth."**

Thanks to whoever lives up there they reached their destination and Hiccup could finally breath again. He had been glaring at Jack during the whole walk and now green eyes were tired, slowly moving to the door opened by his boyfriend. Obviously North, Jack's adoptive father, heard the door being opened for he rushed to meet whoever arrived and when he saw Hiccup he couldn't help but crush him into a tight bear-hug. Only after regaining his breath that the boy managed to say hello to the huge man, who only replied with a loud laugh. **"Hey hey, don't break my boyfriend please. The poor thing just transformed into Iron Man." **

Sighing boy rolled his eyes, crossed his arms against his chest and raised a brow at his boyfriend. **"You really think this is funny?"** He was about to reply when his dad patted the his back and smirked, winking to Hiccup.

**"Well at least you didn't put bright blue braces like mister punk right here!"**

Oh, ohhh. A large grin spread across the nerd's features - which he tried to stop by biting his lower lip - as he tried to handle his laughter. Hard to do so when Jack is bright red from nose to ear and is almost hiding himself behind his father. **"Bright blue braces, uh?"**

**"OH SHUT UP!"**


	2. Look it's glowing!

**Author's Note: **Okay this one is really just for the fun. It's basically Hiccup taking his revenge against Jack for last time by asking North to tell him stories of Jack's childhood. Of course North accepted, and maybe he enjoyed telling stories a bit too much. And the idea was Ria's, by the way :'3

**PS:** On another note, if you read '**My Job Isn't That Bad**', I'm truly sorry it's taking so much time to write the chapter two (to be completly honest I haven't even started it yet woops but I will don't worry) Hopefully I'll find inspiration and ideas to finally write it!

**This is a fanfiction, which means I own nothing but the words I use in there. The characters belong to ****_DreamWorks Animation_****. Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III come from two of their movies:****_ Rise of the Guardians_**** and ****_How To Train Your Dragon_****. Copyright to DWA.**

* * *

Perhaps it was mean, but frankly Hiccup didn't give a damn about that. The boy didn't care if it was right or wrong, he wanted to take his revenge on his boyfriend, it was his turn to have fun and what better way to embarrass somebody than to ask their parents about shameful stories from the past? He was currently sitting right in front of North, said boyfriend's father, as he listened carefully to the talkative man. Oh this was going to be good, it's only been a few minutes and Hiccup had learn a lot already.

Maybe it was just his luck, but it seemed that the father was having just as much fun as he did himself. Something about the large grin on his face said just how much North was enjoying going back in his memories, talking about all these stories made the man light up with happiness. So really it may be a bad thing for Jack but for the man and the nerd it just was a pure pleasure. Then again, the punk was at job right then so he could say nothing for his defence. Therefore why in hell would they stop? **"Remember I told you he had blue braces right?"** It took the man some time before he could actually say that, he had to calm himself and stop laughing first. But when he did spoke it made the smaller brunet smirk, and move even closer, of course he remembered. His eyes flecked with light and he nodded, silently asking - or begging - North to go ahead.

Another story was then told, the story of how Jack not only had blue braces when he was a child but he had bleu glow-in-the-dark braces! Everyday, as soon as the dark was starting to settle in their house he would run downstairs yelling how cool it was. He would show everyone and even tried once to find the darkest room of his school to show his friends. **"Once he even woke me at 4AM to show me how they glowed. And he bounced everywhere saying 'Look it's glowing!'"** A loud laugh rang through the house once again, followed by a softer one from the nerd - who was more occupied on imagining Jack actually doing this. (What? It sounded funny and cute in his head!)

Now really he wasn't going to make fun of his boyfriend with these embarrassing stories, but he sure will mention them now and then whenever Jack decided to be a jerk and mess up with him. Which means a lot of times. **"Ohh and after getting the braces he cried for more than thirty minutes on his ice cream!" **Alright maybe now it was kind of mean to laugh at that but seriously, he couldn't help but imagine Jack crying on his ice cream pistachio flavored - it's his favorite so he guessed that must have been this flavor - with a lot of it on his face as he cried only more for North to clean it up.

**"Man that must have been fun to watch!"** Yes okay it was mean. But for once _he_ was the evil one and really it felt greater than he was expecting it to be. For once the brunet had lots of information and stories he could use against his boyfriend, the best pay back he could think of!

So it went on and on during the afternoon. Both then teen and the adult just sat there, across the table, as the father shared anecdots and the nerdy boy kept laughing along. Unfortunatly all good things have to end at some point and that point was when the white-haired man they were just talking about came in - more like brusted in, he was obviously reaaaally glad to be home today.

Hiccup moved a bit on his chair, turning his back slightly to look at the door until Jack poked his head in the living room, blue eyes blinking a bit when they spotted forest green ones. The punk made his way to them, flashed a smile to his father and kissed his lover on the cheek gently. **"So addicted to me you even wait at home for me? What a perfect wife you are, Hiccy!"**

A roll of eyes was his only reply from the boy he was going out with for months now. Everything was pretty usual, everything but the smile - well more of a smirk - that was laying on the freckled face. Jack's dark eyebrows rose slightly, then frowned, and finally he looked back and forth at North then Hiccup.** "What..?"** There was actual fear and worry in his voice. He didn't like the atmosphere at all, it was so weird. Just the fact that Hiccup was there before he even got home was weird, even more so that he was sitting with his adoptive father. Who was grinning way too much by the way.

Oh that was bad, something was up, something bad was up and Jack didn't really want to know what it was.

Smirking only more by the second Hiccup stood, pinched his lover's cheeks and raised a brow. **"What now..?"** A chuckled escaped his lips and he continued to play with the punk's cheeks - punk who was of course cursing him. **"Why aren't you smiling like always uh? It's not like you have blue glow-in-the-dark braces, nothing to be ashamed of uh?"** Wait for it.

_Wait some more..._

Icy blue eyes glanced to his adoptive father, their surprised look quickly turning into a glare directed firmly to the man. A huff escaped his lips, followed by a sigh and a groan. **"Oh fuck me!"** Ah, there we go.


End file.
